


It was in my hands

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It was in my hands

How do I tell you?

Am I feeling jealous?

or sadness at what could've been but wasn't

 

Should I talk to you?

Should I press send?

It's making me crazy

It's leaving me nuts

 

I know I didn't want it

and I had it for a bit

But then, why is it like this?

Why am I angry at you for laughing like that with him?

 

It didn't mean much

I knew it was a hunch

No feelings were involved

But fuck, why are you so dumb?

 

Or maybe you know it

Indirect smarts

Maybe you want it

And you know this is the way

 

I'm also scared

she's such a good girl

But it's not gonna end well

 


End file.
